babydowfandomcom-20200214-history
Growth Tips
Growth is easily achieved in BabyDow, even when your bundle of joy first arrives. Below, are different actions your baby may partake in during his or her baby hood. All of these are provided by different heplful players in the game. Growth Chart Your baby will reach certain milestones. These include: *First smile (700 overall growth + 4 weeks old) *First laugh (1000 overall growth + 3 months old) *First tooth (3000 points in food) *First held object (3000 overall + 8 months old) *First step (4500 points in walking + 9 months old) *First word (3500 points in speech + 10 months old) *Asks for potty (3500 points in speech + 1 year old) *First kiss (4500 overall growth + 1 year 5 months old) 'General Tips' Your baby can earn growth points, that get you prizes when they go off to school, here is how to earn Growth points: Toy order goes: Outdoor toys. 0-6 Months, 6-18 Months, 18-36 Months. *Speech: Books and playing with friends *Curiosity: Sandbox, Swing. Plastic Giraffe, Soft silicone keys, Ringed Rattle. Shapes and Colours box, Wire Labyrinth, Wooden Blocks. Push-In Alphabet, 6-Piece Puzzle, Small Cars. *Walking: Merry-Go-Round, Slide. Activity carpet. Wheeled push along, Wheeled Walker, Walkabout wagon. Formula-1 Pedal car, Championship trycicle, Giddy-Up Hobbyhorse. *Hygiene: Bathe/Change from 0-12 months. Going in the potty and buy a Pet from the FF. *Food: Feed 4 star food for best grows results. For a better deal feed them at the dinning hall Your baby will get certain bonuses/Penalties depending on their Personality, Including: *Gluttonous: Bonus = Food. Penalty = Hygiene. *Charming: Bonus = Hygiene. Penalty = Curiosity. *Athletic: Bonus = Walking. Penalty = Food. *Talkative: Bonus = Speech. Penalty = Walking. *Curious: Bonus = Curiosity. Penalty = Speech. Hygiene Tips #Change don't bathe! Once you reach 4000 hygiene points bathing doesn't do anything so just change. But the bath game is quite fun, so if your baby is really dirty then go for it. #If you have a pass you can buy a pet. A pet will, I have found, help your baby with hygiene a lot. However most of my babies have not had pets and I can fill their hygiene bars so it's not necessary. #If they ask for the potty give it to them. They will be successful eventually and a successful use of the potty gives more points than changing them. #Try and use the highest quality changing materials (the blue items). #In the last stage change them 3 times in a row every morning as the first thing you do. Also change them and give them the potty as normal. Food Tips #Make sure your baby gets all three meals a day. Easy no? If you do this your babies food bar will be full by the time they are 3 years old. #When you’re using the nursery dining hall check to see if they got all the food they need after their three meals. The dining hall doesn't always give enough milk for instance. This is a good chance to give your babies food bar an extra boost without running the risk of making your baby overweight. Walking Tips #Play with toys that improve walking, always for more than one hour. #Play with the walking toys practically every day. #In the first stage make sure you use the activity carpet! #After the first stage you'll probably find your baby has a bias towards curiosity. : To rectify this either :: a) In the second/third stage first play with all the nursery toys until your children are bored and then move to the toys at home and ignore the curiosity toys until walking is at the same level. : OR :: b) In the first stage after they have got bored of the plastic giraffe and activity carpet play with the outside walking toys until walking is at the same level. Curiosity Tips #Play with the curiosity boosting toys, always for more than one hour. #Play with the curiosity toys practically every day. Speech Tips #Books are the best way to improve speech. Your baby can read each book 20 times before they get bored. #Your baby will get the most out of reading when their wellness is over 80% so try and keep their wellness high if you're reading. #Playing with friends is another way to improve speech. Generally the better your baby knows the other baby the more they will develop but simply reading the books can get your babies speech bar up to at least 13,000 usually Little tricks that can aid growth #Only play for more than one hour. #Change don't bathe, changing gives more points than bathing. #Cuddle don't nap, cuddling raises the energy bar but takes less time. #Don't do more than one activity per day, your babies get no development points for taking part but you do get some beads for entering, so it’s worth doing one. #Focus mainly on toys until the last stage as the toys change but the books remain the same. (However read during the second stage up to 4000 in time for the first word at 10 months and for them to be able to ask for the potty at 1 year.) #No early bedtimes. Your babies go to bed at 8pm game time. #Don't play with friends or go for walks unless you really want to. These activities give less development points than playing with toys or reading books. #I only play with the plastic giraffe and activity carpet in the first stage, otherwise you end up with a huge bias towards curiosity and they have also the highest star ratings so give more growth points. #If you do activities remember to set the area of development you want the bonus to go into by going to your baby’s hit parade. #Try to play with a toy at 19:40 as this will extend your babies day. #Enroll in a nursery, the toys and books there count as different toys from the ones at home. They also have outdoor toys which you cannot get at home. #Your baby will get the most points if their wellness is over 80%. Category:Getting a good uniform